wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonder Pets Movie 3: A New Generation
Animated Wonder Pets Movie III: A New Generation is the 3rd movie from the Wonder Pets Franchise. The movie was released in March 7, 1986. It was directed by Dale Schott and Josh Selig, written by Peter Sauder & produced by Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert & Clive A. Smith. PlotEdit The 3rd animation film starts with a parody of Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation, Trisha True Heart and Noah Noble Heart are the caretakers of the young Wonder Pets and Wonder Pet Cousins aboard the Cloud Clipper. As they are sailing along, a storm starts, and a red dragon blocks their way before a rainbow appears and takes them up to the sky. Assisted by the Great Wishing Star, they begin the Kingdom of Caring. The Great Wishing Star soon gives the Bears and Cousins their tummy symbols. Some time later, Trisha with stowaway Swifina inside her bag, embarks on the Wonder Pets' first Caring Mission. Landing at a campsite on Earth, she meets a camper named Christy who feels she cannot do anything as well as her lead competitor, the boastful Camp Champ, save for marbles. She attempts to run away from the site, and her friends Dawn & John follow suit, but the latter two end up being a little lost until True Heart invites them both to come and take care of the cubs back at the Kingdom of Caring. When they arrive, Trisha The Pastel returns to Earth to help Christy. A bell tolls from the Caring Meter; she and Noah The Pastel suggest that Dark Heart has returned and they will both try to defeat him again should he really strike once more. Dawn and John should never find out who he is, the two declare and they insist that their human friends now babysit the orphan cubs. In the woods near camp, Christy meets Dark Heart whom she falls unwittingly victim to & is later used by the villain as a tool to help him take out his evil deeds and destroy the Kingdom of Caring. As his minion, he gives her the opportunity to do what she never could do before, even cartwheels, but she has to do him a favor to pay him back: to capture every single Wonder Pets inside his magic red bag, and forever trap them all in some secret place. Once he has fulfilled the task, he will leave Christy alone. Already aware of whom they will face, Trisha The Pastel and Noah The Pastel move the Cubs to two new places: the Pets will reside in Care-a-Lot and the Cousins will live in the Forest of Feelings. Meanwhile, without the Wonder Pwrs knowing it, Dark Heart is planning to capture the whole Family, from within his secret cave beneath the camp, located inside an outhouse at the site. As he speeds off to Care-a-Lot, Christy is showing off her new winning abilities before the other campers, posing as the new "Camp Champ." Also treating the "losers" now badly herself. Meanwhile, the Wonder Pets Family is getting ready to surprise Trisha & Noah who are coming home from another mission, but then the Caring Meter goes awry & Dark Heart has arrived to ruin their preparation. The Wonder Pets believe he is trying to have fun, but the Star and Heart Buddies are aware of his plan and drive him off. Soon after, he stumbles near the Family, he morphs into his true form in front of them, a raging red cloud with glaring pink eyes. When he goes away, thanks to the "Care Bear Stare", Trisha and Noah let the other Family members take care of caring while they are both gone to search for the villain. While Trisha The Pastel & Noah The Pastel are gone, the rest of the Wonder Pets and Cousins take turns going on missions to help people with Cheer Bear clearing the departing pets and cousins and Share Bear guiding the returning ones back in. Linny monitors everything while Flutterclover uses her telescope to seek out children in need of help. As the day goes on almost none of the Wonder Pets seem to have come back from the missions they were sent on which seemed a little weird. All of a sudden, Flutterclover spots Christy in a canoe without paddles in a lake. Linny and Gronzo go down to Earth to her rescue, only to find Brad already attempting to save her, but they ending up falling in the lake instead. The three then spot Luna Loud, Aaron Peters, and Goeric Good Luck flying over in rainbow rollers with Super Fox and Lincoln Loud chasing behind them telling them to stop, but Dark Heart who appears out of the woods thwarts their operation and fires lighting which causes Super Fox and Lincoln Loud's car to crash in the woods. Share, Champ and Good Luck are unaware of this and still attempt to save Christy. Goeric Good Luck throws a rope down to Christy, but she doesn't grab it, Dark Heart once again fires lighting causing the three pets rainbow rollers to vanish. As they fall Dark Hearts magic bag catches them and they disappear. Linny, Brad, and Gronzo figure out that Dark Heart has made the Family disappear that way, and Christy has partnered with the villain. Linny insists a conference be held inside the Hall of Hearts with the remaining Cousins. Joining them later are Super Fox and Lincoln Loud along with Dawn and John. At this moment, there are ten of the Family members left. Upon the arrival of Christy's friends and their saviours, the Family finds new hope in getting rid of their villain. Dark Heart's influence makes the campers ruin the entire place later that night. While Dawn and John help save their fellow camper while the Family looks for their lost members inside the villain's cave, but Dark Heart himself catches them and soon put the Wonder Pets in cages. Meanwhile, They Finding Christy, Dawn and John tell her that, with their help, things will be back to normal soon, once they convince Dark Heart to stop hurting the Wonder Pets Family. But she refuses their offer; it has been too late for her to get back to what she was before. Only when she reveals the damage she has done with her villain has she finally paid him back. All three, as friends, set off to rescue the Family. Dark Heart foils the Wonder Pets' plan to get his key and unlock the cages, and puts the other Wonder Pets and Cousins inside big rubies. Trisha The Pastel, Noah The Pastel, and the three campers have only arrived to see the Family's fate, but for Christy, her bargain with Dark Heart has ended, thus making it hard to put his wrath to an end. She insists Dark Heart free the Family out of their prison and at once he takes away her abilities for good. Still, because Christy saved him earlier, he warns her to "Run and save yourself" from the evil he is about to do. In an attempt to save everyone else, Trisha and Noah use their Stare once more on his cloud, but while they do so, Christy is struck by a bolt of lightning coming from it. Using her marble throwing skills, Christy lets down with one of her marbles, a chandelier that has the rubies. After it crashes down, all of them return in action, joining Trisha and Noah in the Stare. As Dark Heart continues to rain down lightning, he suddenly notices that Christy has been hit and now lies motionless. Dark Heart's rage stops and transforming himself into a boy for the last time, he comes down to her, remorseful for what he has done. He implores the Wonder Pets to help "...bring her back from where I sent her!", but they believe that there is nothing they can do. Dark Heart grows angry, asking them what good all their love and caring is if it cannot save Christy. The Pets listen, and implore anyone who cares to chant "I care!" with them. Soon, Dark Heart himself chants as well, and within a few moments, Christy is brought back to life. Cheers from the group are short-lived, for soon after, the quickly-collapsing cave is rid of all its bad reputation and vanishes altogether before turning back into an outhouse. Overjoyed by the change of their new friend (who once was Dark Heart), everybody runs over to the lake to have a good time with him. Later on, the campers say goodbye to the Pets and Cousins. The former Dark Heart promises to help make the camp a fairer and better place for campers, now knowing the importance of friendship and being a "Camp Champ" when it comes to being a friend. The film ends with a message from the Narrator, After the Great Wishing Star's last lines, which tell the film's audience that they are world-class Wonder Pets "Champs." Flashbacks of the Wonder Pets Family's childhood are seen the 6 amid the rainbow colors of the Kingdom of Caring's fountain while the song "Forever Young" plays in the background. CastEdit * Trisha The Pastel * Noah The Pastel * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Ollie * Master * Gronzo * Cheerina CreditsEdit For the credits for this film, see Animated Wonder Pets Movie III: A New Generation/Credits. SongsEdit * Our Beginning * Flying My Colors * I Care For You * Growing Up * The Fight Song * Flying My Colors (Reprise) * Forever Young GalleryEdit The Wonder Pets Movie III: A New Generation/Gallery TriviaEdit * Cree Summer, Sunny Besen Thrasher and Hadley Kay, whom respectively voice Christy, Camp Champ and Dark Heart, also worked in the film's predecessor, The Wonder Pets Movie. * This movie has been regarded by many parents for the involved scary contents, including Dark Heart's evil aspects and the infamous Chandelier. * Unlike its predecessor that was reissued on DVD more than once, Sony Home Entertainment will consequently not be reissuing this movie on any home media after the 2003 DVD release, similar to The Wonder Pets Adventure in Wonderland which was never formatted on Region 1 DVD releases at all. VoiceCast * Maxine Miller as Trisha True Heart * Pam Hyatt as Noah Noble Heart * Sofie Zamchick as Linny * Teala Dunn as Tuck * Danica Lee as Princess Courtney and Ming-Ming * Eva Almos as Iamanda Flowerpot * Bob Dermer as Greg Grumpy * Melleny Brown as Charliena Cheer * Gloria Figura as Ben Bedtime Sleepy * Janet Laine-Green as Walleria Wish * Nonnie Griffin as Harriet Harmony * Patricia Black as Shella Share and Fay Funshine * Annie Evans as Sammunel Secret * Jim Henshaw as Brian Bright Light * Marla Lukofsky as Paul Playful Heart and Goeric Good Luck * Dan Hennessey as Brad Brave Heart * Cree Summer as Haley Hoffman * Alyson Court as Riley R. Anderson * Michael Fantini as Harry H. Forshew * Hadley Kay as Dark Heart (Crossover) * Chris Wiggins as Great Wishing Star (Crossover) Quotes The 1st Scene, Trivia * The caretakers of the Wonder Pets Heroes are revealed to be Trisha and Noah. * Haley Hoffman appears as a former thridary antagonist. * Linny, Toby, Pantyhose Lyla, Ollie, Greg, Brad, Swanna, Pauline, Rosie, Carrie, Julianna, Penelope, Harriet, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Shella, Daisy, Stella, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Paul, Bill, Gina, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Princess Dora, Princess Courtney, Princess Kai-Lan, Sammunel, Paula, Iamanda, Lottie, Fay, Ming-Ming, Princess Daisy, Adam, Ben, Brian, Captain Syrup, Charliena, Peach, Walleria, Rosalina, Tuck and Goeric are the only characters to also be seen when they were younger in the 3rd movie. * Treena is absent in this Movie * Harriet, Trisha and Noah made their debut. * Harriet is the only new character that is young. * However, this only happened from the beginning of the movie to the end of "Growing Up", when they became adults, but indemnity changed as kids, although they can be seen when they were babies in "Forever Young" when Harriet and Brad go through the fountain. * Chad is also a baby, but his full appearance as a baby is unknown, as in one scene, he is tucked in bed and his head can only be seen while the rest of his body is covered by a blanket. * Kaa is absent in this Movie * She made her debut. * Harriet is the only new character that is a baby. * The Wonder Pets and Cousins cried several times as babies. * The first time was when Walleria and Adam cried because their sandcastle was knocked over. Noah helped them stop crying by putting them to bed and placing pacifiers in their mouths. * The second time was when Swanna cried because Toadette met Birdo and Jumpman. * The third time was when Swanna cried because Trisha and Noah left, and the other Wonder Pets and Cousins cried because Swanna is crying. Riley Anderson and Harry Forshew helped them stop crying by changing their diapers, feeding them, and putting them to bed so they can sleep. * Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animation Movies Category:Animation Films Category:Films Category:Animation Studios by Little Airplane Productions Category:G-Rated Films Category:Kids' Movies Category:1980-2015 Films Category:Classic Movies